


Dynamic Family

by darkdream253



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdream253/pseuds/darkdream253
Summary: Tim always knew he would present as an Omega. He would be the first Omega Robin and he already worked so hard to get the title. He wasn't going to fall behind just because he was the only Omega in the family.





	Dynamic Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was another one stemming from JayTim week... I have a problem... Anyway, I'm going to make more of this. I've wanted to play around with ABO for awhile now but never had the courage to. I used the prompt as an excuse to just do it. That being said, I don't know much about the universe, so forgive me for any butchering I do.

Tim had always know, deep down, that he was going to be an Omega. There had been a chance he might be a Beta, like his father. There was such a small chance he'd present Alpha that Tim hadn't really considered it.

No, he'd known for awhile that he was going to present Omega. He knew from his size and stature alone, his frame being slighted like the average Omega. His personality also matched the average Omega.

He didn't want to stop patrol, despite that he knew he would start presenting soon and that meant his first heat was approaching. In fact, he'd been going out on patrol more often. Bruce and Jason were Alphas, while Alfred and Dick were Betas making him the first Omega in the family. He didn't want to fall behind. He'd already worked so hard to become Robin.

He was on patrol tonight when he'd felt the heat. It was hotter than he'd ever felt, sweat already coating his forehead. He didn't want to end patrol over this, especially when he noticed a robbery in progress.

He knew he was near where Jason had started patrolling since he came back as Red Hood. He hadn't expected to see Jason on the scene, chasing the robbers out of the store. Tim followed after Jason, catching up to the former Robin.

The heat had Tim feeling more exhausted than usual from the chase, but that wasn't going to stop him. He threw out a bolas, tagging one of the criminal's legs. It wrapped around and the man dropped. His allies stopped when he fell, allowing Jason and Tim to catch up with the group.

The fight that ensued was harder than Tim expected, but he was sure that was due to his starting heat. He still managed to hold his own against the attackers, fighting off two of them at once. At some point, Jason had come to take one off his hands, probably already having finished subduing the others.

Tim was breathing heavy by the time he'd managed to take down the goon, his vision blurring from over exertion. He'd never exhausted himself this much before, not even when he was in training. Could a heat really affect him this much? He thought he might actually pass out until a scent in the air lessened the heat and calmed him slightly.

Jason had removed his helmet, because he knew the strong scent of an Omega in heat. The filter in his helmet usually blocked out all scents, but first heats were stronger than any. He’d already started releasing Alpha pheromones into the air, which would get to the kid now that the filter was gone. He'd known Tim was close to the right age to be presenting, but he hadn't known he was that close.

“How did you know?” Tim sounded bleary when he asked and it made Jason wonder how long he'd powered through patrol while in heat.

“I could smell it through my filter, kid,” Jason told him,” Jesus, why are you out on patrol in the middle of a fucking heat?”

“I thought Bruce added filter to all of our suits,” Tim's brows furrowed and Jason was sure he'd just tried to avoid his question.

“Not until you start presenting,” Jason told him,” How's he supposed to add the right filters if he doesn't know which type you are?”

“Hadn't thought of that,” Tim felt fuzzy still when someone picked him up.

He realized it was Jason when the Alpha pheromones got stronger. He nuzzled Jason's neck, scenting him strongly, something he'd never really done before but it felt so good right now.

“Next time, take the night off when you start a heat, replacement,” Jason had used the diminutive nickname to try and seem angry at Tim,” You could've gotten yourself killed for this shit.”

Tim just let out a whine, burying more into Jason's neck. Jason smelled so good right now, he couldn't help it. He knew this was another effect of his heat, wanting to be closer to Alphas. Heats were meant to make Omegas want to reproduce.

Jason just let it go, he knew that Omegas in heat were like this. Tim may have been the first Omegan bat, but that didn't make him any different from other Omegas.

Jason took Tim back to one of his safe houses close to where they were. Tim needed rest and losing the secrecy of one safe house was worth helping the kid. He could have Dick come and pick him up later. He put Tim down on the couch and Tim had protested Jason leaving at first, whining as Jason pulled away from him.

“Stay with me,” Tim pulled at his arm a little.

“That's not a good idea, Tim,” Jason told the young Omega.

“It's my first heat,” Tim argued like that would change the fact that an Alpha in the same room with an Omega in heat was a bad idea,” Just stay with me. I'm not going to do anything stupid.”

Jason heaved a sigh, knowing that this was probably the stupidest idea he'd ever had. He grabbed two blankets and pillows from another room, giving one set to Tim while situating himself on the floor with the other.

Tim seemed happy with the arrangement as he stopped whining and even seemed like he might get some sleep. Jason was glad that Tim seemed better now at least, though Dick would probably yell at him about how stupid it was to sleep in the same room as Tim.

He'd deal with that later, sending his message to Dick along with the safe house location. 'Got Tim over here, just started his first heat. If you can, come pick him up after patrol.’

With the message now sent out, Jason decided to get some rest while he had an off moment. He took a quick look to see that Tim was already out before he let himself relax, knowing Dick would come to take over when he was ready.


End file.
